Getsueikirite Clan
| textColour =white }} The is a middle-class family of former nobles that formerly resided in the third district of Rukongai, Hokutan.Databook; Hidden Following Raian's promotion to the Royal Guard, the clan regained its nobility. Overivew Three thousand years before the events of Bleach: Second Act, the beings known as "balancers" (later called ) began to come together under a common goal; balance the souls of the living and the dead, and fight the evil s. During this time, Hyakuoku Getsueikirite, the first user of Shukai, emerged and prevented cataclysm from ending the universe. Overtime, the Original Shukai User gathered other "balancers" to him, becoming a band of powerful warriors, taking upon themselves the name of "Death God", or "Shinigami" in their language. As time passed further, the term "Shinigami" became applied to all balancers, and the Original Shukai User's group become known as simply Getsueikirite. The group then began to breed together, forming a family unit known as the Getsueikirite Clan. At some point following this, the Getsueikirite leader separated the clan into a and a . Several hundred years after Hyakuoku Getsueikirite's death, the Getsueikirite Clan's Branch House leader, Tadōshi Getsueikirite, fell in love with the princess of the Omaha Clan, Amatarui Omaha. Their relationship eventually came to light, causing a ceasefire between the clans, which eventually led to the Omaha Clan being absorbed into the Getsueikirite Clan's Branch House, where it lost its individuality over time. This clan later earned the ire of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who attempted to destroy the clan with his own followers. With the help of Kirio Hikifune, he all but wiped out the Branch House of the family, during an event known as the . However, during the formation of the Tenth Division, Yamamoto made a truce with the family; making Raian Getsueikirite, its current head, the new captain, bringing an era of peace to the two separate Shinigami groups. In turn, as his first act as captain, Raian made an alliance with the , making his third seat, and bringing them into the newly emerging Shinigami group. Clan Structure Clan Houses The clan is divided into two houses; a main house and a branch house. * : The main house contains all of the direct blood relatives of the Getsueikirite founder, Hyakuoku Getsueikirite, and his direct descendants. All are pure Shinigami, and are born with unusually high . Formerly, they resided in Hokutan, the 3rd District of . Currently, however, they are seated in the Tenkyūden, in the Royal Palace. They are charged with running the clan. Two have been captains. It is also the only House in the clan still active. * : The branch house consists of those Shinigami who were not related the the clan's founder upon his foundation of the clan. They were regulated to serving the Main House, and were usually the bodyguards of main house members. Before their genocide, the branch house was stationed in the unnamed 17th District of Rukongai. Only one has been a captain. Clan Leadership * : The leader of the Main House, as well as the entire clan. All clan head's come from the Main House, and are direct descendants of Hyakuoku. * : The Clan Head's wife. * : The head of the Branch House. Usually acts as a bodyguard of the Clan Head. Clan Events * Once a year, the entire clan gathers together and celebrates the defeat of Lucifer by Hyakuoku.Prelude to WarTadoku Getsueikirite (Chapter) ** It was during this event, however, that the Getsueikirite Branch House was massacred, prior to the foundation of the Gotei 13. Clan Relics * : A special brand of battle armor worn by the majority of the clan prior to the foundation of the . Following said organization's foundation, the Main House adopted the attire of ordinary Shinigami, while the branch family retained use of the armor, in their duties as the bodyguards of the Main House members. In the present, only Tadoku Getsueikirite is known to wear the armor. The armor came in various colors, and covered the torso, the flank, the hips, and the shoulder's of the wearer. Some clan members chose to customize theirs, such as Hyakuoku Getsueikirite's version. Clan Alliances Family Members († = confirmed death) Trivia * Tadoku's family lived in the seventieth district of the Rukongai, despite most Getsueikirite living in the third. This is later explained, as Tadoku's family was a member of the Branch House, which lived in that district. * Contrary to the claims of Hikaru Kurosaki, the clan has no known nor provable ties to the Kurosaki Family, nor the early incarnations of the Yonkō prior to Raian's involvement. * The is the responsible faction for the overall survival of the clan after the Branch House genocide, due to having raised a young and orphaned Raian and Mashū Getsueikirite. * Though it is not credited with such, the Getsueikirite are technically responsible for the foundation of the Rukongai, as their village is what eventually spread to create the Rukongai and its districts. * Ironically, though the Branch House only produced one captain, that captain went on to become a temporary Captain-Commander during one of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's earlier absences. * The clan's symbol resembles a , both a symbol and a ritual object present in Buddhism and Hinduism. As a symbol, it represents both indestructible and irresistible force. References Category:Clans